


We're Cooler Than Hallmark

by PadacklesBitches



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Schmoop, Switching, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, bitchy Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadacklesBitches/pseuds/PadacklesBitches
Summary: After ten long years Jensen Ackles is coming home.  He left his life in California after his wife cheats on him and leaves him, and their two children.  He heads back to Texas, to his family and to the best friend he left behind ten years before, Jared Padalecki.  Will Jared finally tell Jensen about the feelings he's carried for more than a decade?  It's Christmas, so anything can happen.My take on a Hallmark J2 love story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to one of my dearest friends and we joked about cheesy Hallmark movies. (Which I love, but she hates) Thought it would be fun to write a cute, fluffy, Hallmark-style J2 Christmas fic. I know it's a bit late (didn't edit in time) but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks to my girls @Alltheshrinks @LOTRSPNfangirl and @padackles31719 for feedback, edits and help. Love you guys.

Jared strolled confidently into Ackles Hardware Store and began dropping items into his cart. 

“Hey, Jared! Good morning!” The petite blonde behind the counter, Mackenzie, said cheerfully. Jared stretched his six –foot- four frame and flashed his blinding smile, framed by a pair of irresistible dimples. 

“Hey Mac! How’s my favorite girl?” Jared said reaching over the counter to wrap her in a semi-awkward tight hug. 

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, “Jared Padalecki, don’t you go breakin’ my heart. I know damn well whose team you play for so stop being such a damn tease!” She playfully swatted him away as he leaned in to smother her cheek in kisses, like he did when she was two. Jared winked at her as she wiped her face off with her sleeve, feigning a disgusted look. “Jare, you hear? Jensen’s coming back.” 

Jared stiffened. Jensen Ackles, the boy who was his best friend all of his life, the boy who he fell in love with but never had the courage to tell him, the boy who got out of their tiny Texas town and did something with his life. The same boy that Jared cut out of his life ten years ago because it hurt so bad that Jensen actually left. Jensen tried to keep in touch, for several years there were calls that went unanswered, texts that were never replied to, and emails that were never opened. Jared couldn’t. The last time he had seen those mesmerizing green eyes was the night before Jensen left: the night Jared confided in his best friend that he was gay. Jensen hugged him, told him he’d love him no matter what and they’d always be best friends. Jared’s whispered, “I love you, too,” held a lot more meaning. Jared felt somehow betrayed when Jensen left. Sure, originally it was just for college, and Jared WAS two years behind him in school. But then Jensen didn’t come home for summer or winter breaks. Jensen made new friends, dated then married the hottest girl on campus, and last Jared heard he was the top physical therapist in San Diego. He was now a father of two, and he certainly didn’t need his childhood country boy best friend anymore. 

He smiled tightly at Mackenzie, Jensen’s younger sister, and replied, “Hadn’t heard that Mac. So, he comin for Christmas? Whole family I’m assuming?” He let out a deep breath. 

Mackenzie looked down at her hands and softly said, “No, he uh. Jensen’s moving back here. Today. It’s just him and the kids. Danneel took off with Steve, his college buddy, said she didn’t want to be a wife or mother. She signed her parental rights away and they left town. He wants to raise the kids here. He wants family and safety. He wanted to get here in time to do Christmas like we always did, so we’ve got three weeks to bring the holiday cheer. He’s going to need you Jared, it’s time you stop running from him.”   
Jared stared; jaw hanging open for several seconds before regaining composure. He felt so many emotions at once: rage toward that cheating whore, heartbreak for his best friend, and utter fear that he was going to have to face him again. “Wait,” Jared said, “That bitch couldn’t figure out she didn’t want to be a wife and mother BEFORE they got married and had two kids? And I am NOT the one running Mac. HE left HERE. I never left.” 

Mackenzie scoffed at Jared, “To the first question, none of us ever liked that slut, but we got Libby and Jake out of it. Second, just because you never left doesn’t mean you didn’t run, Jared. He tried to stay connected for years, and for whatever reason you blew him off. I’m pretty sure you broke his heart,” Mac said, her brows furrowed. 

“His wasn’t the heart that got broken,” Jared mumbled, not realizing Mackenzie could hear him as he collected his purchases and left the store. 

Ackles Hardware had been passed down for three generations. Jensen never did want to own it, and Josh and Mackenzie were happy to take up the family business. Jensen’s family was proud of his success, they missed him, but they flew out to California to see him when they could. They always came back and showed Jared pictures of the kids and told them stories about Jensen’s new life. Jared always smiled, looked at the pictures and tried not to be flooded by all the memories. They grew up together, met when they were four and six. Jensen saw that Jared had the same hot wheels as him at the playground and instantly they were best friends. Inseparable, until the day Jensen left for college. The town may have been small, but everyone did okay. Jared’s family worked hard, his mother was a teacher, and his father worked construction. Jared began working with his dad in high school, and continued to be in construction ten years later. He liked building things, seeing his accomplishments as he drove through town whether it was a new home or a new business. Jared didn’t date much. It’s not that he didn’t want a steady relationship, in fact it’s pretty much all he wanted, but there weren’t many openly gay men in his small town and although he does drive out to the city sometimes it’s usually when he’s gone so long without sex he can’t stand it. He gets a hotel, finds a hot guy, always tall, always brunette and always model pretty. He swears it has nothing to do with Jensen, even after all these years, but he knows he’s lying to himself. 

Jared finished his job for the day. He’d been working on a house that was nearly completed. He went home, to his three- bedroom rambler, showered and grabbed a beer. He sat down thinking about how broken Jensen must be. He thought about what Mac said, about him needing Jared. He flipped the TV on and then heard a bunch of commotion outside his house. He got up, thinking there were neighborhood kids playing. He opened the door to step on the front porch and stopped dead in his tracks. There, just across the street, rocking a screaming baby in one arm and trying to wrestle a toddler out of the car seat with the other, Jensen Ackles looked like he was about to break. Jared sucked in a breath and jogged over to him. 

“Need a hand?” He asked, startling Jensen. Jensen would know that voice anywhere. Without a word Jensen nodded, handing over the wailing infant. He ducked back into the car to wrestle the squirmy toddler out of the seat with both hands.

“Dada nooooo!” the sleepy boy said. Jared stood watching the scene, gently swaying back and forth soothing the baby, who went from screaming to silent to sleeping so quickly Jensen jerked his head over.

“How did you do that?” he whispered. 

“Kids like me.” Jared shrugged. Jensen pulled the miniature version of himself from the car and set him on his hip. 

“Jakey, this is Daddy’s friend, Jared. Can you say hi?” Jake’s green eyes looked up at Jared then back at his Dad and he buried his face in Jensen’s neck. Jensen rubbed the boy’s back, “It’s ok buddy, it’s been a long few weeks, huh?” 

Jared stood there feeling like he was intruding, but also felt like every hurt he has felt since the day Jensen left dissolved instantly. “You look good Jensen, despite everything, man, you look good.” 

Jensen huffed, “Yeah, I look fantastic. My wife left me; left our kids, for the hippie asshole I played music with in college. I left a damn good job, one that I love and am good at, and now I have to start all over.” 

Jared knew all of Jensen’s faces. He knew when he was angry, hurt, sad, happy, everything. So, he knew by the way Jensen bit the inside of his cheek and looked everywhere but at Jared that he was trying very hard to not break down and cry. 

Jared sighed, “Jensen, why don’t we get these guys inside. I can help you unpack the car.” 

Jensen nodded and turned to walk toward the door, grateful that Jared gave him the option of turning away. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he unlocked the door. “The movers were supposed to have gotten here before us, but apparently they’ve been delayed so I don’t even have any of my furniture. Just a pack –and- play for the each of the kids and I guess the floor for me for tonight.” 

Jared rolled his eyes and headed back toward the door. “You’re not staying here with no furniture, Jensen. I’ve got three bedrooms; y’all can crash at my place tonight. I have a portable crib and a playpen at my place. Just grab the diaper bags or whatever and come on.” 

Jensen didn’t argue. He just followed Jared’s lead. It has been less than ten minutes and although there was some awkwardness and tension, Jensen had never trusted anymore more in his life than Jared. 

They got the kids settled in one of the spare rooms, clearly used more for an office, with occasional guests. It was where he kept the crib and playpen set up. When Jensen quirked his eyebrow up at Jared, questioning why on earth he had those. 

“Nieces, nephews, you know. They love to spend time with Uncle Jared, so instead of constantly hauling the pack and play things I just bought this for my place.” 

Jensen nodded, a slight smirk playing across his full lips. Jared had almost forgotten how beautiful this man was. Even exhausted, broken-hearted, stressed out and defeated, Jensen Ackles was the most beautiful thing Jared Padalecki had ever seen. 

The two men made their way to the living room. “Beer?” Jared asked. 

“Sure.” Jensen replied. 

“So, how old are the kids now?” 

Jared handed a cold beer to Jensen who took a long pull, “Jake is a year and a half and Libby is five months” Jensen smiled, “I know what you’re going to say, we didn’t waste any time in between, but uh, our little Liberty wasn’t exactly planned, not that soon, anyway.” 

Jared nodded, smirking around his beer bottle. “Liberty, huh?” 

Jensen smiled, “Yes, Jared, Liberty Lynn. Libby is what I’ve called her from day one, though.” 

Jared ordered in Pizza, grabbed them each a second beer. They sat and caught up some. Then, it got quiet. Jensen looked at Jared with sad, green eyes, “Jared, why did you blow me off? Why did you stop being my friend?” 

And there it was. Jared felt his heart drop to his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the doorbell rang. “Pizza,” Jared grunted as he got up. Jensen grabbed his wrist. Jared looked down at him with wide eyes. 

Jensen softly said, “We aren’t done with this conversation.” Jared nodded and went to pay for their food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole fic is finished. There's 7 chapters plus a short epilogue, I'm just finishing edits and posting as fast as I can.

The two men tabled the conversation for a while because right after dinner there was crying coming from the makeshift nursery down the hall. Jensen sighed and stood, stretching his muscular arms over his head revealing a strip of smooth, still California tanned skin. Jared bit his lip and looked away. The last thing Jensen needed right now was his gay best friend drooling over him. When the crying didn’t stop after a few minutes Jared got up to go help. He stopped at the doorway to peek in first and watched as Jensen calmly changed Libby’s diaper and simultaneously attempted to sooth Jake. “Jakey, buddy, I’m almost done. Come on J.T, Daddy’s tryin here.” 

Jared started at the nickname. It was the same nickname his own parents called him his entire life, something Jensen knew well. Jared cleared his throat, “J.T.?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

Jensen turned to see Jared’s tall, lean frame in the doorway. “Hey. Yeah. Uh,” Jensen began to stutter and actually blushed a little. “His full name is Jacob Tristan Ackles.” 

Jared was stunned. “You- I mean- Even after- I- You still- Damn Jensen. I’m- I’m honored.” Jensen finished changing both children in silence while Jared looked on, shell shocked. 

It was getting late and Jensen had such a long day. Jared showed him to the real guest room and Jensen set his bag down and looked around. The first thing Jensen noticed were the photos on the dresser. There were several framed photos of himself and Jared over the years, some as far back as the first year they met. Jensen scrubbed his hand over his face, something he did when he was stressed out, or needed a minute to compose himself. “I’m too tired to get too deep into this tonight Jare, but can you please tell me what I did? You were my very best friend, man. You just fucking GHOSTED me!” 

Jared crossed the room and pulled Jensen, who was on the verge of completely breaking down into his arms. “Oh God, Jensen! It wasn’t you! It wasn’t you at all. It was me. You were gone. You were just gone. It hurt so bad and I didn’t know how to exist without you. I just didn’t think it mattered to you; you never came home for breaks. You just replaced me with your college friends. You didn’t need me anymore, you didn’t need your childhood buddy interfering in your new amazing life.” 

Jensen stiffened and pulled away from Jared, his mouth in a tight line as his face turned red. “Is that how little you think of me? Of our friendship? You were NEVER replaced, you dumb moose! I didn’t come home because it hurt me too much to think you didn’t want to see me, or talk to me. Now I’m hearing that our friendship didn’t matter!”

Jared recoiled at Jensen’s outburst. “DIDN’T MATTER!?” Jared started. “You think I felt like it didn’t matter? Jesus, Jensen! I’ve been in love with you for as long as I understood what the word meant! You left and it BROKE me! I never expected anything because I knew you weren’t gay, but I just couldn’t watch you outgrow me. It hurt too damn much!” 

Jensen’s green eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears making them glisten like dew on a new spring leaf. “You were-are-were in love with me?” Jared’s shoulders slumped. He never intended on ever telling Jensen, especially not in the middle of an outburst and definitely not while Jensen was beaten down by life. “Yes, Jensen. Always have been, safe to say I always will be. I, look dude; I know you’re not gay. I never expected, nor do I expect anything but I can’t help that’s how I’ve always felt.” 

Jared huffed, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from his hazel eyes. “I’m sorry. I am a shit best friend. I’ve missed you every day for ten years and I should have manned up and just called you but so much time went by I just thought it didn’t matter anymore and that I’d lost you. You had your wife and your college friends, then your career and your friends. I felt like I didn’t fit, and I should have known that our friendship was stronger than that. I guess my feelings got in the way and I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted you to know how I felt. I’m sorry I threw this at you now; it’s the last thing you need.” 

Jared turned his back to walk out of the room but felt a hand pulling him to turn around. Jensen pulled him into a tight hug. “Jared, I wish you would have just told me. I don’t know what would have happened, but I know our friendship was always the best part of my life…until I became a father it was the happiest I’d ever been. I’ve missed you. I felt like I had done something to hurt you. I didn’t know you felt that way, and I’m sorry. I want my best friend back.” Jensen allowed the tears to fall, he knew he was safe with Jared; he could be vulnerable. 

Jared held him tighter and rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Jensen, you’ve never not been my best friend. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, and my feelings for you are my problem, ok? I’m sorry. Please don’t hold that against me.” 

Jensen choked out a half laugh, half sob. “You think I’m gonna be upset that someone loves me? Someone that’s amazing and loyal and kind. Jared, I might not be able to give you what you want, but I hope that despite that we can still be the best friends we used to be.” 

Jared nodded and let go of Jensen. They both wiped the tears off their faces. “You’re beat, man. Get some sleep. Tomorrow you can fill me in on the last ten years while we unpack your house.” 

Jensen smiled softly at Jared, “Sounds good. Thanks Jare.” 

Jared smiled, those dimples making another appearance, “Alright, man. Goodnight.” Jensen yawned as he wished Jared a good night, too. 

Jensen laid in bed. As tired as he was he just couldn’t fall asleep. Everything that was said that night echoed in his head. Jared loved him. Not the best friend kind of love but was IN love with him. How had he never seen it? How was he going to tell Jared that before Danneel he had experimented with men, that he considered himself bisexual? Would that make things more complicated or give Jared hope for something? It wasn’t that Jensen hadn’t noticed how scorching hot Jared was. When he moved away ten years ago he was still an inch taller than Jared. Now, at six foot four Jared was three inches taller than him. He filled out, too. His long lean body was now sold muscle. He was a skinny kid the last time Jensen had laid eyes on him and now he was built like a brick shit house. His hair had grown, coming almost to his shoulders, and his face was stunning. Jensen thought that the moment he saw him again. Something stirred in him, but with all the pain and heartache he had just been through he couldn’t, wouldn’t be good for anyone yet. He had to get his life back on track before even entertaining the idea of dating again, and even then he wasn’t sure if he would want to date Jared? If it went sideways it could ruin everything. He couldn’t lose him. Not again. He’d hold off on telling Jared about his sexuality. He didn’t want to make things harder on them than they needed to be just yet. 

Jared, in the next room, also couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was reeling with everything that had just been said. He felt bad for unloading his feelings on Jensen, knowing all the shit he was going through. He wanted to catch up with Jensen, to get their friendship back on track. He also knew Christmas was coming, and that it used to be their favorite holiday, they had traditions they did every year. Maybe Jared could cheer his friend up with bring them back to their life. He knew what he had to do, and he was looking forward to making Jensen happy. 

Jensen finally fell asleep somewhere around three a.m., but of course, at five a.m., his eyes flung open as he heard his daughter wailing in the other room. He got up and stumbled across the hall wiping his eyes in an attempt to force them open. When he got into the room he found Jared there, rocking the little girl in his arms. Jared didn’t know Jensen was watching him, so he stood silently. 

“Hey baby girl, it’s ok. Uncle Jared is here. I got you. Why don’t we stop that crying so Daddy can get some rest, huh beautiful?” He calmed her enough that her screams were down to whimpers and he gently laid her down to change her diaper. “I’m gonna get you nice and clean then we’ll go to the kitchen and make you a bottle, ok sugar?” Libby started to coo at him and he smiled. “You’re so pretty, Libby. You know, you got your Daddy’s eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, which means you do too. You know, you stink right now. Good lord girl, how can someone so tiny smell so bad? You know, you’re Daddy can be pretty rank sometimes too; I’ve had to use the bathroom after him. Whew, that can be toxic.” 

Jensen started to chuckle causing Jared to spin and look at him. “That’s not very nice Jare.” 

He laughed. “Hey, didn’t know you were there, was tryin to let you sleep.” 

Jensen smiled fondly, “I appreciate it, but one cry from her and I’m awake. I can take over, man, you need to sleep.” 

Jared held his hand up. “I’m not the one that had to drive for days and had to go through all this bullshit. I got this. Go back to bed.” 

Jensen yawned right at that moment. “It’s ok Jared, it’s my job.” 

Jared glared at him, “Jensen Ross Ackles, you carry your ass back to bed. I can take care of her, I want to.” Jensen sighed. He was exhausted. “Ok, mom,” he huffed. He crossed the room and bent to kiss his daughter’s chubby cheek. “’Night little Libby. I love you.” He peeked in on his son who had slept through all the noise. He stumbled back to the guest room and practically fell into the soft memory foam mattress. 

Jared finished changing Libby and got her bottle ready. He made his way to the couch to feed her and laid his long body down, laying her in the crook of his arm against the back of the couch and covered them up with a thick fleece blanket. He held the bottle with his other hand. She reached up and grasped the bottle and suckled noisily. Jared chuckled softly and let go of the bottle since Libby had such a good grip. He traced his finger over her cheek and said, “I’m already totally in love with you little girl. You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger.” Minutes later both Libby and Jared were sound asleep cuddled on the couch. 

Jensen woke to his son crying. He got up and made his way to the room and was startled to find one crib empty. He picked up his son and tried not to panic. He rushed into the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Libby curled up on Jared’s chest. She looked so small lying on the oversized man. Jared’s mouth hung open and one arm rested possessively on the little girl’s back. The other arm rested over her legs, holding her close so she wouldn’t roll off of him. Jensen smiled and shook his head. He took Jake back to the room to change him then brought him to the living room and set him on the floor with a few toys to keep him busy. He gently began to move Jared’s arm to extricate his daughter without waking Jared. The second he started to pull Jared’s hold grew tighter and his eyes flung open. 

“Oh, hey.” He said sleepily. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat. That was new. He whispered, “Was just trying to get her so you could sleep longer, she’ll be waking soon.” The moment the words left his lips the baby girl started to stir. Jared smiled at her. “Mornin, princess,” he whispered kissing the top of her head. Jensen watched as Jared sat up still cradling the baby in his arms. 

“I’ll go change her.” Jensen said reaching his arms out for her. Libby saw her Dad and smiled, big and toothless. “Hey punkin,” he said picking her up from Jared’s arms. “How’s my beautiful girl this morning.” 

Jared watched as Jensen went down the hall to change her. 

When Jensen returned Jared was sitting on the floor making Jake laugh hysterically by making funny sounds and playing with his toys. The little boy was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Jensen felt a pang of guilt; he couldn’t remember the last time he saw his son laugh like that. 

“You two kids having fun?” He teased as he turned the corner. Jared smiled up at him. 

“Yes Dad.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes and crossed the room to sit on the couch. Jared turned his attention to Jensen. “So, what time are the movers going to be here?” he asked. 

Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket. “They said they’d be here by two.” 

Jared nodded, thinking. “Well, I’ve got some ideas for how we can spend time until then.” 

Jensen shook his head. “Jared, you’ve already done enough. Don’t you have to work today?” 

Jared smiled, “No. I took the next few days off. Benefits of running your own company.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Wait, you OWN the construction company? Why didn’t anyone ever tell me that? That’s awesome Jare.” 

Jared shrugged. “Not a ton of people know, actually. I bought it from Mr. Welling a few years ago, when he was ready to retire. I never changed the name; Dad helped me get it off the ground. People assumed Dad bought it. I let them. They think I manage it, but Dad owns it. Truth is I own and run it, and I still work a lot of the jobs.” 

Jensen was impressed. He told Jared so, and his friend blushed. “Anyway, since I own the company, I can take time off whenever I want, and this week I chose to take a few days. I have some plans.” Jared said smiling. Jensen was starting to remember how lethal those damn dimples were. 

The two men got the kids and themselves dressed and ready to go. Jensen transferred the car seats to Jared’s SUV, per Jared’s request. Jared drove into town and stopped at Mann’s diner. Their buddy from high school, Jason, bought the old diner and fixed it up and it had become the most popular diner in town. Jared got Jake out of his car seat while Jensen got Libby. They made their way in and immediately heard, “Well, I’ll be damned.” 

Jason came around the counter and hugged Jensen. “How you doin man? You in town long? We gotta get together.” 

Jensen shuffled uncomfortably. He didn’t really want his business to be all over town, but he knew soon enough it would. “I’m here permanently. Just got back in yesterday.” 

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Where’s the wife? She unpacking the house?” 

Jared cringed and it wasn’t lost on Jason.

“Oh, dude, Damn. I’m sorry.” 

Jensen shrugged, “It’s ok. I’m good. Got the kids and my family here, everything’s gonna be fine.” 

He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. Jason nodded, “Alright buddy, well, pick a table, I’ll grab a couple high chairs for ya.” 

Jensen thanked him and they sat down with the kids in their laps. Jason appeared a moment later with two high chairs. 

“So what are these cuties names?” He asked. 

Jensen smiled brightly. “This guy is Jake, and this little girl is Libby.” Jared noted the way Jensen lit up introducing his kids. It made Jared fall just that much harder for Jensen. 

Breakfast was uneventful. It was delicious and Jensen moaning while eating was not helping Jared’s attraction to him. Jared paid the bill, Jensen arguing that Jared’s already done too much. They made their way out of the diner still bickering. 

“So, you two still sound like an old married couple even after all these years.” They heard from behind them as they approached Jared’s vehicle. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Hey Rosey.” Mike Rosenbaum had been in their circle of friends since middle school. Jared still hung out with him on occasion, and Jensen had kept in touch with him sporadically over the years. Jensen turned and gave a one -armed hug to his crazy friend. 

“Long time no see Ackles. Heard you were comin back.” 

Jensen nodded, not wanting to get into details on the sidewalk of how fucked his life was. “Yeah, man. Listen, Jared and I have some shit to do today but let’s plan on getting together soon, yeah?” 

Rosey nodded. “Yeah, you got my number. We can throw a little welcome back wayward son party.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Everyone’s gonna keep giving me shit aren’t they?” Jared shrugged trying not to smile and Rosey laughed. 

They got the kids into the car and Jared drove them to the Christmas tree farm five miles outside of town. 

Jensen laughed, “I don’t even have furniture yet Jared.” 

Jared shrugged, “Don’t care, kids need a Christmas tree.” 

Jensen grabbed the double stroller out of the back of Jared’s car and strapped the kids in. Jensen knew the place well, it was where Jared and Jensen went every year to get their families Christmas trees, until Jensen’s mother bought an artificial tree, then Jensen would always get a small one for his room because ‘It wasn’t Christmas unless you have a real tree.’ 

Jared and Jensen made their way around the farm trying to find the perfect tree. Mr. Murray, the owner of the farm approached them.

“Well, I’ll be. Haven’t seen you boys here in about ten years.” He smiled. 

Jared looked at the ground when Jensen said, “Well, you haven’t seen me, but I’m sure you’ve seen Jared here every year. This has always been his favorite place.” 

Mr. Murray looked confused. “No, sir. Last time Jared was here was with you. Don’t know where he took his business but he hasn’t been back.” Mr. Murray smiled at them and patted Jensen’s shoulder. “Good to have you back, boy. Good to have you both back. Chad’s around here somewhere, I’m sure he’ll be happy as hell to see you both here.” 

He nodded and walked away leaving Jensen stunned. He looked up at Jared. “Jare, why haven’t you come back here?” 

Jared took a deep breath. “Too many memories and honestly, Megan started picking out Momma’s tree after senior year and once I moved out, honestly I haven’t put one up. I spend Christmas with my family anyway, didn’t think I needed one being all alone.” 

Jensen’s heart dropped to his stomach, “Jared, you love Christmas. You loved picking out the perfect tree and would sit for hours just watching the lights twinkle.” 

Jared blushed. “Wasn’t the same without you here.” 

With that he began walking again, hoping the conversation was over. Jensen’s heart broke a little. He wasn’t aware just how devastated Jared was after he left. He was starting to understand a little and the guilt was like a vice around his heart. 

Forty-five minutes and a lot of bickering later they found the perfect tree. It was a full, beautiful Balsam fir. It was just over six feet tall and smelled amazing. Jared saw Chad and flagged him over to cut it down. 

Chad was grinning long before he reached them. “Holy shit, Ackles! Good to see you dude! I’d hug you but I got the chainsaw.” 

Jensen laughed. Chad Murray was also part of their group of friends, between Chad and Mike there was never a dull moment. Chad was married now with a young son and a bit settled, but still loud, obnoxious and had a perverse sense of humor. 

“Good to see you too Murray.” 

The three of them made small talk after Chad cut down the tree and he helped them tie it to the roof of Jared’s SUV. They parted after a few minutes, making plans to catch up another time. Jared drove them back toward town to stop at the department store. 

“We need decorations for this beauty.” He said, smiling. Jared’s smile was infectious. Jensen grinned back. This had been the first day in months when he didn’t think of how fucked up his life had become. He was just enjoying time with his children and his best friend, who was becoming more and more attractive to him by the moment. 

They made their way through the store, picking up lights, garland, tinsel, ornaments and other Christmas décor. They loaded up two carts full and when they went to check out Jensen beat Jared to the cashier and handed her his credit card. 

“I’m not letting you buy all this stuff for my house Jared.” Jared knew he wasn’t going to win this battle so he just nodded. 

By the time the pulled into Jensen’s driveway and unloaded the tree and all the decorations, the moving truck was pulling up. Jared put the tree in the stand and added water then helped Jensen start to unpack box after box while Jensen showed the movers where to put all the furniture and boxes. 

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared called across the room. 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you know where I live? Is that why you rented this place?” 

Jensen blushed, “No, actually, I wasn’t the one who found the house. Mac did. I told her I needed something month to month because I was going to buy or build once I got settled a bit. She said she knew the perfect place. She had to persuade the owners to do a month to month, but when she told them my story they were happy to oblige. I’m assuming SHE knew where you lived, though. I’m pretty sure she was trying to make it impossible for us not to reconnect. I gotta say, I’m glad she did it.” Jared smiled, and Jensen’s heart raced the tiniest bit. 

Several hours later the essentials were unpacked the babies were down for the night Jared and Jensen sat on Jensen’s couch watching Die Hard and drinking beer. 

“Best Christmas movie ever.” Jensen teased. 

They didn’t talk much, but the sat shoulder to shoulder and occasionally smiled at one another. Around one am Jared stood up and yawned. 

“I’m beat. I’m gonna head on home. I’ll be by tomorrow to help you unpack the rest of the stuff, ok?” Jensen nodded and stood up following Jared to the door. There was a brief awkward moment where they just stood looking at each other. Jensen finally broke the silence and pulled Jared into a hug. 

“Thanks for today, Jare. It was the best day we’ve had in a long time.” Jared hugged back. 

“You’re welcome. It really was a great day.” He gave a small smile to Jensen before turning and heading out the door. 

Jensen went through his nighttime routine then crawled into bed. The last thing that went through his mind before he fell asleep was Jared’s smile, dimples and all. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared woke up around eight in the morning. He showered, dressed, grabbed a quick breakfast then walked across the street to Jensen’s place. He rang the doorbell and a moment later Jensen answered. It looked like he’d been up for hours. He was sweaty and his hair was disheveled. 

“You ok, man? You look like you’ve been through the ringer.” Jared asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, just tired. Libby was up screaming half the night. I think she’s teething. By the time I finally got her settled I couldn’t sleep so I just started unpacking the rest of the house. Got a lot done, not much left to do.” 

Jared walked in, following Jensen. He noticed that, as Jensen said, most of the boxes were empty. Jensen went straight back to what he was working on. Both kids sat in the playpen in the living room watching their dad put up photos and the few knick-knacks and art pieces he had. 

Jared started carrying boxes out to the garage. Jensen was saving them since he didn’t plan on staying in the house too long. He also stored some of the boxes he wasn’t going to unpack until he was more settled. Two hours later Jensen sat on the couch, eyelids heavy. Jared was on the floor playing with Jake. Moments later, Jensen really tried to stay awake, but moments later Jared heard soft snores and turned to see Jensen leaned back on the couch sound asleep. He stood up and maneuvered Jensen onto his back and covered him with the afghan Jensen’s grandmother made him when he was a kid. He found paper and a pen and wrote a note and laid it on Jensen’s coffee table

J-  
Took the kids to my place so you could get some rest. Come by when you wake up, door will be unlocked, just come in.  
-Jared

Jared grabbed the diaper bag, some formula and an extra bottle and slung it over his shoulder then picked up both kids and silently left the house. Four hours later, Jake was sleeping in the guest room-nursery-office and Jared was walking around the house bouncing a wailing Libby. Her little face was scrunched up while big fat tears rolled down her face. He picked up the phone to call his mom. 

“Hey honey.” She answered, “Who is that screaming? Are you watching Jeff’s kids?” Jared tried to shush the baby softly.

“No, Mom. It’s Jensen’s daughter. He was so exhausted, he fell asleep and I took them over to my place. Libby won’t stop screaming. Jensen was up all night with her, said he thinks she’s teething, but I don’t know. She seems hot and she started tugging on her ear. I don’t know what to do.” Jared was getting upset. He had babysat dozens of times for his nieces and nephews, but never had to deal with sick babies. 

“I’ll be right there. Sounds like she might have an ear infection. When I get there you can explain to me why I didn’t know Jensen was back.” 

Jared cringed. He meant to call but so much had happened in the last two days and he simply forgot. He had been too wrapped up in Jensen being back. 

Ten minutes later, Sherry Padalecki pulled into the driveway. She got out of the driver’s seat, but to Jared’s surprise Jeff got out of the passenger’s side. He greeted them at the door with the screaming infant. Jeff, Jared’s brother, was a doctor. Their mother called and said she was picking him up to check on the little girl. Luckily Jeff had taken his vacation for the holidays and was home. He put his arms out for Jared to hand the baby over. He sat on the couch and examined her. 

“Yeah, little miss Libby has a double ear infection and looks like she’s getting a head cold.” 

Jared’s heart sank. “Ok, what do we do?” Jared asked. 

Jeff quirked his eyebrow. “Well her FATHER will have to get the antibiotic I’m going to write filled. Then alternate infant’s Tylenol and Motrin every few hours. I’m going to also prescribe some ear drops for the infection, which she’ll hate, but they work.” 

Jared picked the baby up from Jeff’s lap and his brother wrote out the prescriptions. “Thanks, Jeff,” Jared said quietly. 

Jeff nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out the infant’s Tylenol he had for his own kids. 

He gave the baby a dose. “That should at least start to help soon.” He said. “Now, you wanna explain when Jensen came back and how you’ve already gotten so wrapped up in his family? Jared, you were a mess last time he left. I can’t watch you go through that again.” 

“You won’t have to.” Jensen’s voice came from across the room. 

Jared’s eyes bugged out, “Hey man, you get enough rest?” 

Jensen nodded. “Jare, why didn’t you come get me? If Libby was sick I could have called a doctor. I hate that you had to bother your brother while he’s off work.” 

Jeff stood up and up. Jensen had forgotten how tall and intimidating Jeff was. 

“Hey, Jensen, it’s no problem. He didn’t even call for me, he called for his Mommy.” Jeff teased. “Mom knew it was probably and ear infection and that she’d need antibiotics so I rode over with her. I don’t mind. It’s what you do for family. I just hope you stick around.” 

Jensen blushed, “Thanks, Jeff. I’m not going anywhere. This is home.” 

Sherry pulled Jensen into a big Padalecki hug. “We’re so happy you’re home, honey. Jared didn’t tell us anything, where’s your wife? Why did you leave your great job in California?” 

Jared winced. “Mom, I’m sure Jensen doesn’t want to talk about it.” 

Jensen shook his head, “It’s ok, Jared. Momma Sherry is family. My wife cheated on me and left me for our friend, Steve. He’s touring around the country and she decided that was better than being a wife and mother. She signed over her rights and split. I knew I could hire a nanny and I had some friends there that would have helped, but this is home. I wanted to move back to Texas for a long time, but Danneel didn’t want to. She liked it out there so I got the job and stayed. Now, I had nothing holding me there. I got a job here starting after New Years and I just wanted to raise my kids around my family. All of my family,” He said locking eyes with Jared. 

 

“Oh, honey, that’s terrible. What a terrible bitch that women is,” Sherry said shaking her head. 

“MOM!” Jared and Jeff shouted. They rarely heard their mother swear. 

“Tell me, am I lying?” She said sternly looking at her sons. 

“No, ma’am,” they answered in unison. 

Jeff and Sherry chatted for a few more minutes then headed home. Libby was finally settling down some, in her father’s arms. Jared offered to go pick up the prescriptions so Jensen wouldn’t have to take the baby out, and he knew he wanted to be with her since she was sick. Jensen thanked him and handed him her insurance card and some cash. Jared was gone for just under an hour and came back with the two prescriptions plus the Tylenol, Motrin, and a bag full of baby toys for both kids. He handed Jensen cash back and Jensen looked at him sternly when he saw that it was all the cash he had given him. 

“Jared, take the money for the medicine at least.” 

Jared shook his head, “Dude, it was like ten bucks. Buy me dinner and we call it even.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes. He knew damn well it was more than ten dollars but he agreed to buy Jared dinner. 

He knew just the place. “I’m gonna get these guys home. I need you to be ready at five. I’m driving,” he said stubbornly and gathered the kids and all their stuff and headed home. 

Jared spent the rest of his afternoon looking over some plans for the house he was hoping to soon build, his own. He’d been planning it for a long time. He wanted to build his own dream house. He just had to find the right piece of land. He had his eye on a few places, some were too close to the neighbors, and others were just a bit too far out of town. He was trying to find about two acres, he didn’t want to maintain much more than that. 

That afternoon went by quicker than he expected. He showered and dressed in dark jeans that accented his tight ass and a black button down shirt. He laughed at himself, knowing that Jensen wouldn’t look at him that way, but still he wanted to look his best. Maybe someone else would notice and get his mind off his unrequited love. 

Jensen answered his door at four thirty. Mackenzie came in, hugged her brother then bee lined for the babies. “I can’t believe you only came by for an hour when you first got here, and I haven’t been able to see these babies since!” She scolded her brother. “And when the hell did you have time to decorate for Christmas?” 

Jensen chuckled, “That was all Jared. As a matter of fact I’m taking him out to dinner tonight as a thank you. He’s done so much for us since we got here. I feel like a terrible dad leaving Libby when she’s sick, so if she starts crying or doesn’t seem well, call me and I will come home.” 

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, “Jensen you’re a fantastic dad, and she’s going to be fine. Mom told me what to do for her if she gets fussy, but uh, just be careful with Jared, Jensen. Don’t hurt him, ok?” 

Jensen stared slack jawed at his sister. Was he the only one who didn’t know how Jared had felt about him. “Mac, I’m not going to hurt him. He’s my best friend. I… uh… I kind of started to realize some things, too, that maybe his feelings aren’t so one sided.” 

Mackenzie rolled her eyes again, “Jensen, I could have told you that thirteen years ago. You’ve been in love with him almost as long as he’s been in love with you. You just never let yourself see it. Just let yourself be happy, big brother. I know you probably need time, but let yourself be open to the possibility. No one will ever love you the way Jared has, and always will. I am pretty sure you already know that.” 

Jensen nodded and gave a small smile, “I think I’m realizing that more and more by the minute. If you need me, call. I’m just taking him to dinner so we won’t be late.” 

Mackenzie smiled wickedly, “I’m just sayin, don’t rush, he has a place if you wanna..You know.” 

“MAC!” Jensen yelled, turning a deep shade of red. 

“Oh please Jensen, look at the guy. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “I should have never told you I’m bisexual. Bye, Mac,” he said spinning around and walking out the door. 

He rang Jared’s doorbell and adjusted his green button up while waiting nervously for Jared to answer. He had chosen a pair of black jeans that sat low on his hips and were snug on his perfectly tight, round ass. He spiked up his hair a bit and even pulled out some cologne.   
Jared answered the door and Jensen’s mouth went dry. “Hey,” he husked. “You look great.” He smiled. 

Jared beamed, “Aw Jensen you’re so sweet, making me feel like this is a real date.” He was teasing, but he still blushed as he said it. 

“Now, would that be such a bad thing?” Jensen asked, shyly. Jared stumbled as he walked down the porch.  
“Well…no…but-I- uh. Yeah. No, it wouldn’t be.” 

Jensen chuckled softly, “Get in the car Sasquatch.” 

Jared was so confused. Was Jensen really flirting with him? He must be imagining. Wishful thinking, he thought. 

Jensen drove them through town. They made small talk and Jared couldn’t help sneaking glances at Jensen. God, he was beautiful. His perfectly etched face, just the slightest bit of stubble, full pouty lips that were so kissable, freckles on his slightly tanned skin. Jared knew meant he had to have spent a lot of time outside because Jensen was naturally fair skinned. 

They pulled up in front of Morgan’s. It was the best steak in Texas as far as they were concerned, and it was the place they went to eat the night before Jensen left. It was where Jared confessed he was gay. This time, Jensen had some confessions of his own. He had thought a lot about it since the first night he was back. He had decided to wait, not to tell Jared everything, but just spending a few days with the man had him changing his mind. He knew he wasn’t in the best place to start a relationship, but this was Jared. He was realizing that it didn’t matter how long it had been. He wanted to be with him. 

Jensen was nervous. They followed the hostess to a booth in the back corner and sat down across from each other. Their waiter approached and Jensen ordered a bottle of wine. 

Jared was curious. This really felt like a date, and that was confusing the hell out of him. They ordered their food then chatted as they sipped their wine and ate. Jared was fantasizing that this was a real date and his heart sunk when it dawned on him that it wasn’t. 

“So, Jared,” Jensen began, startling Jared out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” He replied.

“I really need to talk to you about some things. I wanted to tell you about the last ten years, and well, the last three days as well.” 

Jared nodded, unsure of what Jensen meant. 

“Ok, I’m just going to rip off the band aid.” Jensen said, “So, I left for college. You told me you were gay the night before, standing right out there in that parking lot. When I got to school I was so scared. I was alone, and you weren’t taking my calls.” 

Jared went to speak, but Jensen held up his hand to stop him. 

“I get it, you were hurting, but so was I. I started to hang out with some of the guys in my dorm, and after a night of drinking ended up fooling around with this guy, Stephen Amell. We messed around for a few weeks, never had sex, but I realized that I’m just as into men as I am women. 

After Stephen there were a couple other guys, never got as far as sex, but there were blow jobs and hand jobs. I never realized I was attracted to men until college. I must have known deep down, but after losing you-well, I felt lost. I slept around with some girls, and fooled around with some guys, but I didn’t feel anything for them. It was just basic attraction, until Dani. She was something else. She was kind of a hippie chick, free spirit, totally not my type. God, she was beautiful, still is, I can admit that. She made me feel again. I latched onto it, onto her. I should have noticed sooner that she wasn’t the type to settle, but our relationship had a lot of passion, the sex, the fights, it was all heated. It was bound to explode. You know, when I first asked her to marry me she said no. She said she wasn’t sure she could promise herself to someone forever. I should have known then. I broke up with her. I knew I wanted to get married, wanted kids. When she realized it was break up or get married she came back. We got married and things were good for a long time. I thought they were good, anyway. Come to find out she cheated on me a few times early on in the marriage. I didn’t find that out until after Jake was born and she was already pregnant with Libby. One of our mutual friends made a comment along the lines of ‘are you sure they’re yours’ I confronted her about it and she confessed, but she said it had been years ago and she hadn’t done it since. I knew Jake was mine, he looks just like me, but wasn’t sure about Libby until she was born. Once I saw her I knew she was mine too.” Jensen paused and took a deep breath. “I noticed Danneel was starting to get twitchy in the middle of her pregnancy with Libby. She started spending a lot more time out, leaving me home with Jake. I figured it was just pregnancy hormones, that she was feeling overwhelmed having two kids so close together and she knew she would be home a lot after the baby was born, so I didn’t say anything, I let it go. I think deep down I knew. She was only happy after she went out, she never asked me to go, never offered for me to do anything with her. When Liberty was born, I thought things would settle down, but three weeks after her birth she was out again. She didn’t want to breast feed, which I was fine with, that was her choice, but I thought it was because it hurt or she wasn’t comfortable with it. It was because she wanted to be out running the roads. 

Libby was a month old when I came home early one night to her moving her stuff out of our house. She was literally going to leave a note. She wasn’t even going to look me in the eye and tell me.” 

Jared gasped, “What a bitch!” He interjected. 

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, so, she was hauling her things out and I noticed they were all going to Steve’s truck. I asked her how long she’d been sleeping with him. She said for over six months. She handed me a folder with legal documents signing her rights away to both the kids. She had them at the neighbor’s house while she packed and she didn’t even say goodbye to them. I was so angry. I was so hurt, but not even for me, for them. I loved her, but I hadn’t been in love with her for a long time. All that having kids did was run her off faster, but I’m glad it happened after I got them. I don’t regret having them and I don’t regret being with her because she gave me them. I can say now that I can’t stand her. I never want to lay eyes on her again, but I am grateful for my children.” 

He paused again, sipping his wine. “I’m so sorry, Jensen. You didn’t deserve that.” Jared said, sadly. 

“No, I didn’t, but I’m glad it happened because it brought me home. It brought me back to you. Jared,” Jensen reached his hand across the table, taking Jared’s in his, “When you told me you were in love with me it shocked me, even terrified me a little, but I realized something over the last few days. I’m in love with you, too. I guess I always have been, but never allowed myself to admit it. I shut it out when we were teenagers because I didn’t know how you felt, and I didn’t quite understand what I was feeling. You’ve been part of my life almost all of my life and I didn’t quite realize that the whole time we were falling in love. That’s why it broke me when you shut me out. I love you, Jared, and I’m a little bit fucked up right now. It’s probably the worst time to start a relationship, but it’s you. It’s us, and I think it can work. I know I want it to.” Jensen took a deep breath and sat back. He had just bared his soul, and he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he would get. Jared stared at him, 

“Are you fucking with me, Jensen? Cuz that’s really fucking cruel if you are.” Jared said, his eyes welling up with tears. 

Jensen leaned forward taking Jared’s hand again, “Jared, have I ever lied to you? Would I ever do something intentionally to hurt you? No, I’m not fucking with you, and I’m scared shitless right now that you’re going to reject me and walk away. I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I’m a single Dad with two babies and just got out of a terrible marriage, I’m damaged goods.” Jensen’s bottom lip quivered. 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand and closed his eyes, “Nothing about you is damaged Jensen Ackles. Nothing. If you mean it, if you’re really serious, then yes, I really really want to give us a try. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. You are the love of my life Jensen, I’m not turning down the chance to share my life with you.” 

Jensen’s smile lit up his whole face. When he smiled that way he had crinkles around his eyes and they glistened with happy tears. 

“Check, please.” Jensen called out, not taking his eyes off Jared. 

He paid the bill and they exited the restaurant, Jensen’s hand on the small of Jared’s back, guiding him out the door. It made Jared smile to himself. When they got to the car, Jensen went to pull open Jared’s door. 

Jared grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close, “I’ve been wanting to do this for fifteen years.” He whispered and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. The kiss started out chaste, just lips until Jensen parted his and licked Jared’s bottom lip. Jared opened willingly and the kiss deepened, tongues intertwining with each other, in what seemed like a choreographed dance. Jensen reached his hands up to the back of Jared’s neck and pulled him even closer. Jared moaned into his mouth, which only made Jensen kiss him harder. They stood by the car making out like teenagers for several minutes. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting and both so turned on you could see the bulge in both their jeans. 

“Take me home, Jensen,” Jared sighed and got into the car. 

Jensen made it to Jared’s house in record time. He looked back at his house and to Jared’s. “Mac’s babysitting, but she told me if I wanted to spend some time with you here after that was ok.” Jensen said, “But I feel bad leaving Libby this long.” 

Jared pulled out his phone and called Mackenzie. “Hey Mac, we just got to my house. The kids ok?” He heard her chuckle 

“Yes, Jared, they’re both asleep, you go get him, tiger.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy sex. finally.

Jensen followed Jared in the house and once the door was shut, he spun Jared against the door and crashed his mouth against Jared’s. Jared moaned into the kiss, hands traveling down to Jensen’s ass pulling him closer. Their erections rubbed against each other and they both moaned into the kiss. Jensen’s hands ran down Jared’s body, unbuttoning his shirt. He started kissing his neck, nipping and sucking his way down Jared’s body. He took his time licking and sucking Jared’s nipples, making him whimper. He pulled Jared’s shirt off and worked his hands down to Jared’s pants. He unfastened his belt and pulled back with his hand on the button of his jeans. Jared nodded and Jensen went back to work kissing his way down Jared’s solid body. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Jared held his breath in anticipation. Jensen pulled Jared’s jeans and boxer briefs down slowly. Jared’s long hard cock sprung free. Jensen sighed and licked the underside of Jared’s leaking dick. Jared whimpered and gripped Jensen’s shoulders. 

Jensen pulled back, “Bedroom.” He husked. 

Jared nodded, unable to form words, and kicked off his shoes and jeans. “You’re entirely overdressed.” Jared teased as they rushed to Jared’s bedroom. Jensen was flinging his clothes off as he walked. 

He was down to his black boxer briefs when they made it to the bed. “Those need to go, too.” Jared demanded. Jensen chuckled. 

“Eager?” 

Jared scowled. “Fifteen years I’ve wanted this, bet your sweet ass I’m fucking eager.” 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed as he shimmied out of his underwear. Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and kissed him again.

“I’m clean Jared. When was the last time you were tested?” 

Jared replied. “Six months ago, always use a condom. Haven’t had sex since I got tested. I’m clean. I, uh, I like to bottom Jensen. That ok?” 

Jensen shivered, “Fuck yes, I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you.” 

Jared whimpered again and pulled Jensen onto him as he lay back on the bed. 

“I don’t really know what to do Jare, you gotta show me.” Jensen whispered, his voice deep with want. Jared reached for his nightstand and pulled out the lube. 

“Some people like to get fingered first, or rimmed. Especially if it’s been a long time.” Jensen nodded. 

He kissed Jared again and ghosted his fingers down his sides giving Jared goose bumps. He pushed Jared’s legs up toward his chest and kissed the inside of his knee. He kissed up Jared’s thigh. He spread Jared’s cheeks apart and moaned when he looked at Jared’s hole. Jared was panting beneath him, unsure of what Jensen was going to do until Jensen bent down and kissed and licked Jared’s balls that were heavy and full. He kissed lower and when he got to Jared’s hole he licked tentatively. When Jared sucked in a deep breath Jensen knew he was on the right track. 

“Tell me if I do something wrong.” Jensen said. 

Jared just moaned then said. “I doubt you can do anything wrong.” 

Jensen chuckled, then dove right in licking and sucking at Jared’s hole. Jared started writhing beneath him, turning him on even more. 

“God Damn Jensen! You’re gonna make me cum before you even fuck me.” Jensen groaned into Jared’s hole causing another full body shiver. He fucked his tongue into Jared’s hole and Jared went crazy, moaning like a porn star. Jensen was so hard it almost hurt. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled back and slicked up his cock. 

“I can’t wait anymore, I have to be inside you.” Jared just nodded, to turned on to even speak. 

Jensen lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him. When Jensen bottomed out he stayed completely still. 

“Holy fuck Jared, you’re so fucking tight. So hot. Tell me when to move.” He whispered in Jared’s ear, sucking the lobe. Jared wiggled a bit.

“Move Jensen. Fuck me.” Jensen moaned loud and long as he pulled out slowly then slammed back in. 

“Fuck! Oh God, Jensen feels so good.” Jared shouted pulling Jensen closer and grinding his ass as Jensen fucked him hard and deep. He lifted Jared’s leg and hooked it over his arm and thrust back in deep slamming into Jared’s prostate. Jared was screaming Jensen’s name, with a litany of curses. 

“Fuck do that again, God damn, Jensen! So fucking good! Feel so fucking good inside me! Holy fuck!” Jensen kept plowing into him praising his body.

“You’re so perfect Jare. Fuck, so tight, so good. Goddamn you were made for me. You’re mine, baby. You’re fucking mine. Fuck, you’re amazing.” Jared let it wash all over him, the praise, and the feel of Jensen moving inside him. 

“I’m so close Jensen. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum so fucking hard.” Jared cried out. Jensen reached between them and started stroking Jared’s cock. He kissed Jared and whispered.

“I love you. I love you so fucking much.” That was all it took, Jared’s orgasm ripped through him. He erupted like a volcano coming so hard it splashed across his chest and his chin. Feeling Jared constrict around him pushed him over the edge. Jensen came deep inside Jared, his whole body stilling as he filled Jared up. He collapsed on top of Jared, both of them sweaty and sated. 

“God damn. Fucking incredible.” Jensen sighed, kissing Jared again. He pulled out of Jared slowly and got up on wobbly legs to go to the bathroom to clean up. He came back with a warm, damp washcloth and towel and wiped Jared down gently. Jared sighed.

“You take such good care of me.” Jensen dried him off then lay on his back, pulling Jared onto his chest. 

“I can’t stay long, gotta get back to the kids. But, you could maybe, come stay at my place tonight.” Jensen asked, a bit unsure. 

“I’d love to, but we should go now or I’m going to fall asleep. You’re amazing Jensen. That, that was beyond amazing,” Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead.

“Would it be completely cheesy and cliché if I told you that was by far the best sex I’ve ever had in my life?” Jared chuckled.

“No, because it’s totally the same for me. I love you, Jensen. I’m so glad you came home to me.” 

They got up a few minutes later, both still a bit shaky from the intensity of their orgasms. Jared threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Jensen smiled.

“You know Mac is going to give us so much shit when we get there.” He said. Jared laughed.

“I don’t know. I think she’s been rooting for us. She might tease us, but I know she’s happy.” Jensen gave Jared a quick peck on the lips. 

“Let’s go, babe.” Jared smiled.

“You’ve called me babe twice now.” He blushed when Jensen turned to him, “I kinda like it. No one’s ever called me any pet names before.” 

When they got to the front door Jensen smirked and said, “Don’t forget your hoodie honey bun.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“That was super gay Jensen, stick to babe.” Jensen laughed.

“Whatever you say sugar bear.” Jared snorted.

“Let’s go you goof.” 

They crossed the street and quietly crossed the room. Mac was watching a movie and she looked up at her brother and Jared.

“Wow, you two look totally fucked out.” Jared turned bright red. 

“MACKENZIE!” Jensen whisper shouted. She giggled.

“Well, it’s about damn time fellas. Jensen, Libby fell asleep a couple hours ago. She’s kinda restless and she’s due for the Motrin and her ear drops in an hour. Jake is sound asleep and should be out all night. I ran him ragged so he wouldn’t wake up, figured between Libby and Jared you’d have your hands full.” Jensen snorted.

“How did you know Jared would be coming back with me?” She rolled her eyes, something that was starting to annoy Jensen.

“Because you big doof, you were joined at the hip growing up. Now that you’re together you’ll be joined everywhere else.” Jensen threw a couch pillow at her as she cackled. Jared shook his head.

“Alright, children. Mac, thanks for watching the kids. We really appreciate it.” Mac got up and hugged both of the men and said her goodbyes. It wasn’t very late, so even though they were worn out from sex they weren’t tired enough to sleep yet. They knew if they went to sleep now they’d be up at three am. 

While Jensen went to go check on his kids Jared found a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie on TV and settled down on the couch. 

“What the fuck are you watching?” Jensen asked, eyebrow raised. 

“It’s a Christmas movie about a girl who leaves her small town after high school, her husband cheats on her with her best friend and she moves back to her small town with her two small kids just before Christmas and falls in love with her old high school friend.” Jared answered, smile playing on his lips. Jensen gave Jared bitch face.

“First of all, I’m not a woman so stop looking at me like that. And second, we are way cooler than Hallmark.” Jared doubled over laughing. Jensen sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms and watched the cheesy movie that was eerily similar to their lives.

An hour later Libby woke screaming. Jensen rushed to her room and gave her the medicine and she screamed even louder. He was walking her around the room trying to calm her down when Jared came in.

“Want me to try?” Jensen nodded and handed the baby to Jared.

“Yeah, thanks. I’m gonna get the thermometer, she feels really hot.” Jared did his best to calm the screaming child but nothing helped. Jensen came back in with the thermometer and Jared winced when he realized where it had to go. Jensen looked at him and said.

“Well, I have the one for the ears but they aren’t as accurate and she’s already in pain there so I don’t want to upset her more.” He took off her diaper and took her temperature with the rectal thermometer. “105.4 shit. Jared I gotta take her to the ER.” Jared called Jeff.

“Sorry to wake you Jeff, but Libby’s spiked a temp of 105.4. We are taking her to the hospital. Is there anything we should do before we get there?” Jeff told him what to do to help bring down the temp some. Jensen called Mac and told her what was going on. She came right back over to watch Jake. When she walked in he was frazzled.

“Mac, what are you doing here? I was going to see if Jared would watch Jake.” Jared shook his head.

“Oh hell no, I’m going with you. You’re too freaked out to drive and you can sit in the back with her. Mac, plan on crashing here.” 

Jensen and Jared left for the hospital. “I feel so bad. I shouldn’t have left her. I am such a shitty dad.” Jared snapped at Jensen.

“That’s such bullshit Jensen! Her fever wasn’t that high while we were gone, it happened when we were already home so don’t beat yourself up. You’re a great dad. Shut the fuck up.” Jensen furrowed his brow. He turned to his daughter.

“Daddy’s here, baby. I know this sucks.” He said softly as she continued to wail in her car seat. 

The drive to the hospital didn’t take long. They rushed into the emergency room and Jensen went to check in while Jared held Libby, who was now no longer screaming but extremely lethargic. They took them back immediately and discovered that not only did she have a double ear infection, but she now developed RSV. They needed to keep her overnight. Jensen nearly broke down at the news. He called Mac who said she’d be happy to stay and asked that he text her updates. Jensen and Jared were led to a room and Libby was put into a crib that was like little oxygen tent. They had given her some medicine and had an IV in her little hand. Jensen’s heart was shattered seeing his helpless little girl like this. The nurses had put them in a room with a bed and a crib. Jared made Jensen lay down while Libby was asleep. 

“I know you probably won’t sleep but just try to rest a bit. Ok, babe? She’s going to need you to be healthy.” 

Jensen nodded and Jared pulled him down into his arms. He stroked his back until Jensen’s breath evened out. Jared dozed off for a while, too. They both woke when the nurse came in to check Libby’s vitals. 

The hospital stay was only the one night, thankfully. She was released the next morning with a nebulizer for breathing treatments and instructions to keep her on the medicines that Jeff had prescribed. Now that her oxygen levels were up she seemed to be doing a bit better. She had also been on the antibiotics long enough for them to start to work. Jensen was happy to take her home and spoil her rotten until she was better. 

They got back to Jensen’s house and Mac hung around long enough to help get Jake settled for his morning nap. She hugged and kissed both guys and the baby and headed to the hardware store. Jensen and Jared cuddled on the couch with Libby, who seemed much more relaxed and content. 

“Thank you.” Jensen whispered to Jared. 

“For what?” Jared asked. 

“For coming with me, for keeping me calm, for caring about her,” Jared held Jensen tighter.

“Hey, you guys are a package deal. I love them, Jensen. They’re a part of you, and I love them both so much already. I’m only going to love them more as time goes on, so of course I would be there with you. If we’re doing this, then I’m all in.” 

Jensen stretched up to place a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips. Then he yawned and snuggled closer. Jared had his arms around both Jensen and Libby as the three of them drifted off to sleep for a much-needed nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully the next several days were uneventful as far as illnesses or disasters. Jared and Jensen spent most of their time together, and when the children slept they made out and touched, and exchanged a few hand jobs. They didn’t take it much further since Libby was sick and they never knew when their time would be interrupted. They were over at Jared’s house that Friday afternoon and while Jensen was reading, Jared was pouring over his dream house blueprints. After about an hour Jensen came up behind Jared and set his chin on his shoulder.

“Whatcha doin babe?” Jensen asked. Jared smiled down at the blueprints.

“I’m just adjusting a few things here.” Jensen took a closer look at the blueprints and sketches. 

“You building a house for new house for someone soon?” Jared turned his head enough to place a small kiss on Jensen’s cheek.

“Yes. Us.” Jensen inhaled sharply. 

“Us?” He asked. Jensen lifted his head and leaned down to get a closer look at the blue prints. Jared began explaining. 

“I’ve been working on these for about a year. I wanted to plan and build my own dream house; I had waited so long because I was hoping to have someone to share it with. I pretty much gave up on that idea last year and started designing for myself. Take a look.” Jensen looked through the sketches and the blue prints. He very quickly recognized the design. 

“Jared, is this what I think it is?” Jared smiled.

“Yeah. I remembered every detail of the house we said we’d grow old in. The ‘best friend forever’ house. I know we were only kids so I took all the ideas we had and created this. Now, you’re here, back in my life. I’d love to build this for us.” Jensen gulped. 

“You know, some people may say this is too fast.” Jared’s face drained of color. “But I say, we had been a couple for twelve years before I left. No one knows me better than you do, and I’m willing to bet no one knows you better than I do. So I say show me this dream house, in detail. Explain it to me, since I will be living in it with you.” Jared beamed and leaned back to kiss Jensen hard. Jensen smiled into the kiss. 

Jared showed Jensen the layout; it was a two story home, three if you included the basement. The basement was going to have a bar and a pool table. It was going to be their joint man cave with big screen TV and recliners, there’s a bathroom off of the man cave that has two sets of doors, one leading to a pool room, for the in ground pool that will be in the back yard. The first floor was laid out so when you walk in the front door it’s into a big open foyer, where the second floor could look down. To the right of the door would be a study, which Jared had crossed off and changed to Library. He knew Jensen was an avid reader and always wanted one in his home, next to it will be a half bath. There would be French doors to the left that led into the formal dining room. The other side of the dining room would have an open doorway to an extra large eat-in kitchen. The open kitchen would lead to the large family room, which is straight through the front door past the foyer. On the backside of the family room there’s a guest ensuite. The other side of the family room holds the staircase to the second floor. The second floor shows a bedroom to the left, which Jared has written “Jake” on. To the right of the hallway there was a room that says “playroom.” Next to the playroom, there was a full bathroom and across the hall there’s a room that says “Libby.” Next to that room there was a room marked “Baby?” and at the end of the hall was the master suite, with a very large bathroom. Jensen paused at the room next to the master and pointed at it. Jared blushed. 

“I just thought, maybe, someday? Not anytime soon. We’ve got our hands full already, but I didn’t get to be there for everything and I think I’d really like to be.” Jensen made a noise that was between a laugh and a sob.

“How are you even real?” He whispered, amazed. “I mean, it’s only been a little over a week and you’re planning our house and another kid. You already think of us as a family.” Jared was taken aback, and a little scared by Jensen’s words. 

“Well, yeah. Don’t you?” He closed his eyes scared to know the answer. Jensen took the opportunity to lean down and kiss him softly. 

“Of course I do, babe. I know I shouldn’t be surprised knowing you the way I do, knowing your heart that you feel that way. I just guess that Danneel really did a number on me and I’m surprised someone wants me, loves me AND my kids as much as you do. I’m grateful for it. I love you.” Jensen kissed Jared again, this time with a little more heat. Jared spun in his chair pulling Jensen down on his lap. Right when things were about to progress Libby woke up crying. Jensen sat back, dropped his forehead to Jared’s.

“Cock blocked by a five month old.” He sighed. Jared laughed and smacked Jensen’s ass.

“I’ll get her.” He said. Jensen slid off Jared’s lap and tried to will down his erection. 

Jensen was cooking dinner while Jared played with the kids in the living room. He was smiling to himself thinking about his future with Jared. He couldn’t believe how drastically things had changed in just a short span of time. He was thinking about the house, how Jared was looking for the perfect piece of property. Jared told him that there was a beautiful spot close to Murray’s farm. He tried to talk the landowner into selling, but they wouldn’t budge. The owner, Mark Pellegrino, didn’t even live in Texas. He was holding on to the land to eventually retire there. Jensen decided he would try to talk to the man. He figured with Christmas just around the corner acquiring this land would be the best gift ever. 

“Jared, I need to run a couple errands. You ok with the kids for an hour or so?” Jensen asked after dinner was eaten and the kids were settled in their jammies. Jared was putting on a Christmas movie to watch with the kids. He looked up from the DVDs and smiled.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Jensen kissed the three of them goodbye and headed out. His first stop was the hardware store. His dad had retired a few years back, but was always there to help during the holidays. “Hey Dad.” Jensen called out. 

“Back here, son.” Alan Ackles answered. Jensen made his way to the back office where his father was making an order online. “Hey Jensen, what’s brought you into the store this evening?” His father asked. 

“I need to ask you something.” 

Alan gestured for Jensen to sit in the chair across from his desk, “Shoot.” He said. 

“So, you know I’m with Jared now.” His father nodded, smirking. “Anyway, he’s planning to build our dream house. He’s included the kids and me in his plans and there are two things I really need to do. First, some guy, Mark Pellegrino, owns the piece of land he wants so badly. Pellegrino won’t sell, but he doesn’t live here. Anyway, I need to know if you know this guy, or how I can get a hold of him.” Alan nodded.

“Ok, I can help with that. What’s the other thing?” Jensen took a deep breath. 

“I filed for divorce a few months ago, but my attorney is in San Diego. I want someone local, was hoping you can recommend someone.” Alan sat quietly for a moment. 

“First, I have Pellegrino’s real estate agent’s name and number. I only know that because she said he’s a real piece of work. As far as an attorney, you want Samantha Ferris. She’s tough as nails and really is the best around. I have her card.” Alan opened the desk drawer and rifled through it coming up with the business card. He took a blank sheet of paper and wrote Alaina Huffman, the real estate agent’s number and name. Jensen thanked his Dad and as he was leaving his Dad called his name. Jensen turned around.

“Yeah, Dad?” 

“I know this is all happening fast with Jared, but your mother and I couldn’t be happier that you two finally got your head out of your asses and figured out how you felt.” Jensen smiled at his father.

“Yeah, Dad. Me too. It’s crazy because it’s all so new, but at the same time it’s all so familiar. It’s Jared; we got to skip the awkward dating and getting to know you shit. So, it may seem super fast to others, but we’ve been building toward this our whole lives.” Alan smiled at his son.

“I love you, son. I love him, too. Get divorced so you can marry that boy.” Jensen blushed. 

“Planning to Dad.” He waved at his father and exited the office. 

He pulled out his cell phone and called the attorney. He explained the situation. Samantha took all his information and agreed to take on the divorce case. Jensen had a feeling Danneel was going to try to be shady, and he didn’t want to take any chances. His next call was to Alaina, who was happy to supply Jensen with the information he needed. 

The following week was stressful for Jensen. He was dealing with the divorce, and trying to get Pellegrino to sell the property. Jared noticed how tense Jensen was and began to worry. He was hoping Jensen wasn’t changing his mind. They still hadn’t had sex again, and that too was worrying Jared. He did notice how exhausted Jensen was, no matter how much he chipped in to help with the kids and help around Jensen’s house, where they both pretty much stayed. It all came to a head a week before Christmas. Jensen had been out to lunch with his mother and sister, and had decided to do some Christmas shopping. Jared’s sister was watching the kids and Jared was working. 

Once he parted from his mother and sister Jensen’s phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered. 

“Mr. Ackles, it’s Sam Ferris. I just spoke with your wife’s attorney and we have a small problem. Danneel isn’t happy with the terms of the divorce. She wants more money. She said that instead of splitting the house, she wants it all, plus half of your trust. She said she left the marriage due to neglect and she wants the money because she was suffering.” Jensen saw red. He was so enraged. 

“She cheated on me! More than once! Doesn’t that mean she gets nothing? I was the one left emotionally scarred AND was left with two babies to support that she just wrote off. She’s seriously trying to take from THEM?”

Sam Ferris kept her cool, neutral tone as she said, “Mr. Ackles, Danneel is a class A bitch. If you want to fight this you can, and yes, she could end up with nothing. I tried to explain that to her smug ass attorney, but she’s adamant about what she wants. She also wants the car.” Jensen was seething. That car was his father’s, passed down to him. The beautiful 1967 black Chevy Impala. 

“I had that car when I left for college. She’s not getting her hands on that, or my trust. She can have the money from the house and everything valuable left in it. I didn’t take everything when I left, and there are some valuable pieces or art there. She either takes that or I will fight her for everything.” Jensen said through gritted teeth. “I can PROVE she cheated. Subpoena the text messages and her facebook. She cheated on me in 2011 and 2018, and those are the ones that I KNOW about.” Sam said she would get her hands on the text and telephone records. She told him she would get back to him in a couple days. 

Jensen was pulling into his driveway when his phone rang again. He didn’t recognize the number, but he had been waiting on a call from Pellegrino. He parked the car and answered the phone; he didn’t see Jared pull in behind him. 

“Hello?” The first words out of her mouth were.

“Are you trying to ruin my life you selfish prick?” Jensen was so filled with rage he was vibrating. 

“ME ruin YOUR life, Danneel? Are you fucking KIDDING me? You cheated on me God knows how many times. YOU left ME and our CHILDREN without a second thought. You signed them away like they’re nothing! You left me to raise them alone, you heartless bitch! And now you want to take my trust and my car? Are you seriously out of your mind?” Jensen was screaming into the phone. She screamed back.

“It’s the least I should get having to be married to your sorry ass. I never wanted to marry you Jensen. I never loved you. The sex was good and you were nice to look at, and you had money.” Jensen knew that deep down, but hearing her actually say it he felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

“I’m going to record this conversation Danneel. Just so you know. You are being recorded.” He said as calmly as possible after grabbing the hand held recorder he used for work notes. He put the phone on speaker and said, “I figured you never loved me. When I found out that you cheated on me at least twice. That doesn’t explain why you left the kids though. It doesn’t explain why you’re trying to take things from me that my father passed down to me, and a trust that my grandparents set up when I was a kid. Those aren’t and never were yours.” Danneel snapped back at him.

“It’s cute you think I only cheated twice. You weren’t enough for me Jensen, sure the sex was good, but it got boring. I cheated on you through the whole relationship and marriage. Honestly, I was worried that Jacob wasn’t yours until he came out looking like your clone. You asked why I left the kids. I never wanted to be a parent, Jensen. I did it so that when I left you I could get child support too, but then I fell in love with Steve and traveling around the country with two babies crying doesn’t sound like any fun, besides you wanted them. They both look like you. I didn’t want that constant reminder.” Jensen bit back tears, or heartbreak and anger.

“When did you become so heartless? Were you always this way? Was I just completely blind to it?” She huffed and said.

“Come off the money and the car Jensen, be a decent human.” Jensen didn’t even reply. He just turned off the recorder and hung up. He threw the phone across the seat of the car and screamed.

“FUCKING BITCH!” 

He looked up when he heard tapping on the window. Jared stood there with a strange look on his face. He looked angry and hurt and confused. Jensen grabbed the recorder and his phone and took a few deep breaths before exiting the car. He looked at Jared’s face and willed the tears back.

“How much of that did you hear?” He asked, voice hoarse from screaming. 

“I came in around ‘you left me to raise them alone’” Jared scoffed.

“Good to know.” Jensen tried very hard not to direct his anger at Jared.

“No, Jared. You don’t get to be mad at me. Not about this. She DID leave me to raise them alone. I’m NOT now, but that was how she left me so don’t you dare make this about me and you. That’s not fair.” Jared nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

“I know, I do. I’m sorry. Just, it seems this last week that you are having second thoughts about us. You have been distant and stressed, and we just started a relationship, we should be having sex all the time and we don’t.” Jared felt like he was being selfish, but he was also being honest. Jensen shook his head.

“Jared, we haven’t had sex because we have two babies and finding time to do it is nearly impossible most of the time. I’ve been distant because I’ve been stressed out and I didn’t want to take it out on you. I’m stressed because I’m trying to get this divorce over with so that you and I can start a life together with nothing holding us back, and I’m stressed over a few other things I can’t tell you about yet.” Jared clenched his jaw. 

“Are we keeping secrets now Jensen? We’ve never kept secrets, we are the people we share our secrets with.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“It’s your Christmas gift, dick.” He walked away from Jared because he could feel a fight brewing. Jared followed him.

“Don’t walk away from me Jensen. I’m scared, ok!” Jensen spun around toward Jared. 

“Did you hear the shit she said to me Jared? Did you?” Jared nodded. Jensen continued.

“Put yourself in my place for one fucking second. Please. The woman I loved enough to marry and have children with just told me she never loved me. She just told me she spent our whole NINE FUCKING YEARS together cheating on me. She’s trying to take my trust fund and my car. She basically told me I was never good enough, and you know, I can handle all that. It hurts, yeah, but I can handle it. What I can’t handle is hearing that my babies were only made to use against me and she didn’t want them. She didn’t keep them because they’re a fucking inconvenience and she didn’t want them because they look like me. Those are my babies, Jared. MY BABIES!” Jensen fell to his knees and let out a broken sob. “How could someone do that?” He cried. Jared felt like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. Here he was being petty and jealous and worried about sex, knowing that Jensen loves him and this is what that psychotic bitch was putting him through. Jared realized that’s why Jensen had been so tense. He got down to his knees and pulled Jensen into his arms.

“Shh, I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. I’m a selfish asshole and you didn’t need my insecurities right now. What can I do, Jensen?” Jensen fisted Jared’s shirt in his hand and sobbed into his chest. 

“Just love me. Love them. Promise me you won’t break our hearts.” Jared held Jensen tighter.

“I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once they both calmed down and got settled inside, sending Megan home, Jensen explained to Jared that he recorded Danneel admitting to adultery and was hoping that Sam could use it as leverage. Jared listened to the recording and felt rage boil inside of him. He handed Jensen the phone.

“Call Sam. Nail that bitch to the wall.” He said through clenched teeth. Jensen dialed the attorney’s number and once she answered he explained what happened with the phone call and how he had the recording. Sam asked he bring it to her office immediately. 

It took two days for some really big things to happen. First, Danneel signed the divorce papers and agreed to the initial offer of half of the house and the remaining artwork. Second, Pellegrino met with Jensen, in person, and after a long talk and negotiations Jensen left the meeting with signed papers stating he and Jared were the owners of the new property. Jensen couldn’t wait until Christmas. Now that his divorce was all but finalized by the judge he and Jared could move on peacefully with their lives, together. 

Jared met with his mother and father at the local jeweler. 

“Thanks for coming with me, I wanted you to see what I did with it and tell me if it’s ok before I give it to Jensen.” His parents both smiled at him. They spoke with Mr. Beaver, the owner, and he pulled out the piece that Jared had sized and altered. Sherry gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth and trying to blink away tears. There, in small black velvet box was her father-in-law’s wedding band. It was white gold, and shining like it was new. It now also had several small flat diamonds encrusted around the ring, and etching on the inside that simply said ‘Always.’ Gerry Padalecki patted his son’s shoulder and said.

“You’re Grandpa would be so proud. He loved both you and Jensen so much.” Jared’s eyes shined. 

“So, you think Jensen will like it? Do you think he’ll say yes? I mean, it’s so new and so soon.” Jared said, starting to doubt himself. Sherry shook her head.

“Jared, you and Jensen spent your entire childhood falling in love. There’s nothing new here, honey. It’s just you guys finally making it official.” Jared nodded.

“Ok. Thanks Mom, Dad. You guys are the best. Now I gotta go be a good southern gentleman and ask Mr. and Mrs. Ackles a very serious question.” 

Jared called the hardware store to see if Alan was there, and asked about Donna. By the time he got there both of Jensen’s parents sat in the office waiting for Jared, nervously anticipating whatever news he might be bringing. 

“Hi Momma Ackles, Papa Ackles.” They both said hello to him. “So, I know there’s been a lot of chaos surrounding Jensen lately. I just wanted to come and ask you guys something.” Alan nodded.

“Go ahead, Jared, son, what is it?” Jared cleared his throat. 

“I know the divorce isn’t completely finalized yet, but I wanted to do this Christmas morning.” Jared pulled out the ring, opening it for the Ackles’ to see. “I’m here to ask for your son’s hand in marriage. I hope you will give us your blessing.” He took a deep breath, nervously anticipating the answer. Donna shrieked.

“OF COURSE YOU HAVE OUR BLESSING!” and flung her arms around Jared. Alan chuckled and added to the now group hug.

“You’ve always been part of the family, Jared. It’s about time it’s official. We’d be honored to be your in-laws.” 

Jared went out after that to buy Christmas gifts for Libby and Jake. When he got home, or to Jensen’s house rather, Jensen was in the kitchen. He was playing Christmas music and singing along, swaying his hips. Jared watched him for a few minutes as he cooked and sang. He crept up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

“Honey, I’m home.” He whispered. Jensen jumped but then leaned back into Jared’s embrace, turning his head for a kiss hello. The kiss is short but hot. Jensen told Jared that dinner is almost ready and to go wash up. When he came back in the room he saw that there were candles on the table and the lights were turned down low. “Jensen? Where are the kids?” Jensen put the steaks, baked potatoes, and asparagus on the plates then placed a salad in the center of the table next to a bottle of wine that Jared didn’t notice. 

“They’re staying the night with my parents. I wanted some alone time with you and they wanted some grandparent time so it worked out.” Jensen explained. Jared’s face beamed, alone time. He was hoping that meant hot and sweaty sex. “Eat your dinner, perv.” Jensen chuckled.

“What? How did you?” Before Jared could finish Jensen said.

“I’ve known you almost all your life. I know when you’re having dirty thoughts, dude.” Jared blushed and muttered.

“Shut up.” Jensen laughed; throwing his head back and Jared watched his boyfriend’s beautiful face light up. Jensen seemed more relaxed than he had since he arrived back in Texas. Jared smiled at the thought that maybe he had a little to do with that. 

They finished their dinner while chatting about everything from the kids to the job Jensen would be starting after the New Year. He was taking over as the head of the physical therapy department at the rehabilitation hospital just outside of town. Jared told Jensen about the houses he was almost done building and before they knew it they were standing side by side doing the dinner dishes. Once they were done and the last of the wine was consumed Jensen backed Jared against the counter. 

“I know our sex life has been lacking a bit. I plan on making that up to you tonight.” He whispered, then began kissing the side of Jared’s neck making him shiver. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Jared suggested, voice deep and gravely. Jensen didn’t hesitate. He spun around and took Jared’s hand leading them to his bedroom. Once they arrived they started peeling off their clothes, staring at each other hungrily. Jared was gently pushed down onto the bed once he was naked, his dick already hard. Jensen bracketed his arms on either side of Jared’s head and kissed him deeply, grinding his body down on Jared’s. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other and the friction caused them both to moan. Jared reached to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He laid on the bed next to him while Jensen explored Jared’s body with his lips and tongue. 

Jared was so turned on. He was panting and moaning at Jensen’s exploration. Jensen lifted Jared’s legs over his shoulder, exposing his hole. Jensen’s mouth watered as he ducked down to lick from Jared’s hole to his balls. 

“Oh fuck!” Jared shouted, fisting the sheets in his hands. Jensen smiled against Jared’s skin. He licked over his hole again, and began probing him with his tongue. Jared’s breathing became rapid. “Your fucking mouth, Jensen, my God!” Jensen started fucking him with his tongue in earnest. He reached up and began stroking Jared’s leaking cock and Jared writhed under him. He removed his hand from Jared’s cock after a few more strokes, then pushed his index finger in Jared’s ass along with his tongue. “Fuck, Jensen! Oh Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Jensen sucked around his hole and added a second finger and Jared’s cock pulsed as he screamed, coming all over his stomach. Jensen pulled back and kissed his way up to Jared’s abdomen, licking the cum off. “Jesus Christ that’s hot.” Jared panted. Jensen surged up kissing Jared hard and deep. Jensen reached for the lube, still kissing Jared like his life depended on it and slicked up his aching cock. He slowly guided into Jared’s tight hole. 

“Oh damn. My God, Jared, baby, you feel so good. So fucking tight.” Jensen pushed all the way in, and then paused for a moment. He wanted to give Jared a second to adjust, but mostly he was afraid if he moved to soon he’d cum too fast and it’d be all over. He wanted to take his time, and he wanted to wring another orgasm out of Jared. He started grinding his hips then slowly pulled out halfway. He pushed back in even slower, feeling his dick drag inside Jared’s body. He continued his agonizingly slow pace for several minutes, sometimes pulling almost all the way out, sometimes only half way. He was hitting Jared’s sweet spot nearly every time. Once Jared’s cock started to harden again Jensen began speeding up his thrusts, drilling Jared’s prostate with more accuracy. Jared was a moaning mess. His words were incoherent aside from a few ‘fucks’ and ‘Oh my God’s.’ He chanted Jensen’s name like a prayer when Jensen started fucking him hard and deep. 

“Not gonna last much longer, fuck you feel so good baby.” Jensen growled. 

“Do it Jensen. Cum for me. Cum in me. I want to feel it.” Jensen moaned at the words and wrapped his hand around Jared’s erection. He got a couple strokes in before Jared was coming again. “Oh fucking Christ!” Jared moaned as he came. Jensen coming hard and deep inside of Jared and screaming his name. Jensen pulled out slowly then rolled off Jared. He padded to the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and dry towel. He wiped himself off then gently cleaned off Jared, too. 

“Mmm, thanks.” Jared whispered, his eyes closed and a pleased, peaceful smiled on his face. Jensen chuckled.

“You thanking me for the orgasms or cleaning you off.” Jared cracked open one eye.

“Yes.” He said. Jensen shook his head, smiling fondly at Jared. 

“I love you so much. You know that, right?” Jensen whispered, bending to kiss Jared’s eyelids. 

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, “but sometimes it’s still so hard to believe. I feel like I’m dreaming and any moment I’m going to wake up and you won’t really be here.” Jensen sighed, carding his fingers through Jared’s sweat soaked hair.

“It’s real. I’m here. I’m sorry I’ve been so withdrawn and not very affectionate this last week. That’s going to change now. I love you and I want you to know it every day.” Jared snuggled up onto Jensen’s chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. He threw his leg over Jensen’s and whispered.

“Good. I can’t wait until Christmas.” Jensen chuckled softly.

“Me either. Night Jare. Love you babe.” Jared kissed Jensen’s chest. 

“Love you too.” The couple fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, peaceful and content. 

The next few days went by quickly. Jensen went on a shopping spree and bought way too many presents for the kids. Jared worked building houses, then spent every night at Jensen’s. Christmas was fast approaching and they would be doing a joint family Christmas with Jensen and Jared hosting. Jared started the grocery shopping and Jensen bought gifts for their families. The two of them worked well as a team, like they always had. The day before Christmas Eve Jensen got a telephone call from Sam Ferris. 

“Jensen, I have a fantastic Christmas gift for you. Your divorce is finalized.” Jensen thanked her. 

“Sam, you’re amazing. Thank you for handling this so quickly. Did you draw up the other papers I asked you about?” He asked. She replied.

“Sure did. You can come by my office before five today to pick them up. Congratulations Jensen. Sounds like things are going well for you now.” He hung up the phone and sat down and cried. He wasn’t sad anymore, there was hurt that would always linger with the cruelty that was thrown at him, but this crying was a release. It meant he could finally let it all go. 

Jensen went to pick up the papers from Sam’s office and Jared stayed home with the kids cooking dinner. By the time Jensen got back both kids were bathed, sitting in their high chairs playing with the toys Jared stuck on their trays, and Jared was finishing up dinner. Jensen walked in and his heart leapt. Jared had taken to being the other parent immediately and didn’t even ask if Jensen needed him to do something in regards to the kids, he just did it. 

“Jare, I think after Christmas we should officially move in together.” Jensen blurted out. Jared turned around flashing dimples.

“Where did that come from?” He asked, but his smile was still plastered on his face. Jensen smiled back at him.

“I mean, you spend every night here anyway. This house was only supposed to be temporary, and since we won’t be able to have our dream house for a while I figured we should just move in together now.” Jared crossed the kitchen and kissed Jensen sweetly. 

“December twenty sixth, we’ll move you guys into my house.” He kissed Jensen’s forehead then went back to finishing dinner. Jensen smiled to himself. His life with Jared was already so much better than the ten years he spent in California. He leaned down and kissed both babies hello then helped Jared put dinner on the table. 

They ate their dinner and fed the babies. When Jared started clearing the plates Libby looked up at him and said  
“Da-D” Jensen froze and Jared swallowed hard. 

“Did she just call me-“ Jared started, then Libby said again reaching for Jared.  
“Da-D!” Jensen felt tears well up in his eyes. Jared’s jaw dropped and just as he was about to correct her Jensen sniffled.

“Yeah baby girl, that’s your Dad.” Jared felt the first tear roll down his face. 

“I’m a Dad.” He whispered, then scooped up the baby. “I’m your Dad.” Jensen came over to join the hug and Libby smiled at him when he kissed her and said.

“DaDEEEE” Jensen laughed and cried at the same time.

“Yes, Libby, Dad and Daddy. You’re such a smart little girl.” He kissed her head and she giggled and kicked her legs, loving being the center of attention. Not to be outdone Jake yelled.

“Dad! Dad!” and Jared spun as he reached his arms up for Jared to pick him up. Jared cried even more. He handed Libby to Jensen and picked up the little boy. 

“I love you Jakey.” He said kissing his little cheek. Jake nodded.

“Wub Dad.” Jensen and Jared couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces the rest of the night. Jensen told Jared his divorce was officially finalized and that made Jared’s night even better. When they went to bed they made love, slow and passionately. Afterwards they were cuddled up together and Jensen kissed Jared softly on the lips.

“Night DAD.” He said grinning. Jared huffed.

“Now you just made it weird.” Both men laughed, shared one more kiss then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter plus short epilogue. Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is encouraged!!

Christmas Eve in the Ackles/Padalecki house was hectic. They spent most of the day cleaning and preparing food for the next day when their families would descend upon them. The house was a decent size, but there would be the four of them, Jensen’s parents, his sister, his brother and his wife and two kids, Jared’s parents, his sister, and his brother and his wife and three kids. Nineteen people, total. Luckily, the kids were all between the ages of five months and eight years old, so they’d be content to sit on the floor and play and they’d set up a kiddie table at dinner for the children big enough not to be in high chairs. 

Once the house was clean and food that could be prepared ahead of time was done Jensen and Jared sat in the living room with the kids and read them Christmas stories and tried to explain that Santa was coming. They were both too young to really understand anything but they were enjoying the attention from their fathers. They bathed both kids and put them in their matching Christmas pajamas, to which Jared said.

“Jensen, I think that’s the gayest thing you’ve ever done.” Jensen scoffed.

“Pretty sure sticking my dick up your ass is the gayest thing I’ve ever done, there, sweetheart.” Jared rolled his eyes laughed. They put the babies to bed and got to wrapping all the gifts for everyone. This was a task that would take them well into the night. They put all the gifts under the tree, which really ended up covering most of the living room floor, then they stuffed the stockings for the kids. 

“Christmas exploded up in this bitch.” Jared said. Jensen laughed.

“Yeah, we might have gone a little overboard, but to be fair, about twenty of those gifts are for people who don’t live here. Jared nodded. 

“Fair point.” 

Jared excused himself and went to his house to grab Jensen’s gift to put under the tree. He had wrapped the ring box, put it in a box a little bigger, wrapped that, and then another box and wrapped that. He wanted it under the tree, but didn’t want Jensen to have any idea what it was. When he got back Jensen had put a gift for Jared under the tree, wrapped in a shirt box. He had another gift for Jared, from the kids, wrapped in another flat box. Jared placed Jensen’s gift under the tree and smiled softly at him. Jensen’s eyes were reflecting the lights from the tree and it made them sparkle brighter than usual. Jared marveled at how stunning his boyfriend was. 

“You are breathtaking.” Jensen looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

“You’ve obviously gone blind.” He teased. 

“No, I have perfect vision. You are so God damn beautiful it should be illegal.” Jensen stood up and walked over to Jared.

“Right back at ya.” He whispered before kissing him deep and dirty. 

They made their way to the bedroom stripping their clothes of quickly. When they fell into bed together Jensen whispered.

“I want you to fuck me, Jared.” Jared almost came on the spot.

“Are you sure? I’ve never topped before.” Jensen pulled him into another scorching kiss.

“I’m very sure, and I’ve never bottomed before so it’ll be a first for both of us. I want to. I want to feel you inside me.” Jensen said softly, his voice low and sexy. Jared moaned.

“Fuck.” He hissed, grabbing his dick and squeezing it at the base to stop himself from coming. Jensen chuckled. 

“Seems like you want it too.” Jared nodded and said.

“Yeah, but there’s something else I want to do first. He lifted Jensen’s legs and without any hesitation or warning licked over Jensen’s virgin hole. No one had ever licked or touched him there before and the guttural moan that escaped his lips was all the encouragement Jared needed. Jared went to town on Jensen’s ass, licking, sucking and fucking him with his tongue. Jensen was almost howling and praising Jared’s mouth. Jared pulled back a second and said.

“God damn if I knew doing this would make you scream like a porn star I’d have been doing it all along. Fuck, that’s so hot.” Jensen scowled and groaned.

“Don’t fucking stop, Jesus!” Jared chuckled and went back to work, adding a finger in the mix and when he pressed against Jensen’s prostate Jensen arched his back and screamed. “Oh my fucking God, no wonder you like this so much!” Jared added another finger, fucking in and out while he licked and sucked. Jensen was losing his mind and it was turning Jared on more and more until he couldn’t take it anymore. He slicked up his long, thick cock and pressed in slowly. He knew he’d have to take his time. His dick was huge and Jensen had never done this before. Once the head was in Jensen was wincing and biting his lip. Jared knew it was burning and aching. 

“I promise it’ll get better babe. I’m taking it slow so I don’t hurt you any more than necessary.” Jensen nodded and blew out a deep breath. 

“It’s ok, keep going.” He grunted. Jared slowly sunk in, and when he was finally seated inside of Jensen he stopped.

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight. Tell me when to move, babe.” Jensen closed his eyes tight.

“Gimme a sec.” He husked. After a few seconds he nodded. 

“Ok, move.” Jared slowly ground his hips first, pressing against Jensen’s prostate making him whimper. He slowly withdrew then slammed back in, nailing the sweet spot and making Jensen start to moan again. He set up a steady rhythm. Jensen wrapped his bowlegs around Jared pulling him in deeper and both men swore and moaned. Soon he was plowing into Jensen hard and fast and Jensen was grinding his ass against Jared. It didn’t take very long until they were both close. Jared reached between them and began stroking Jensen’s cock, the sensation was so intense Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulders and called his name as he came in between their sweaty bodies. Half a dozen more deep thrusts and Jared shot his load into Jensen. He buried his face in Jensen’s neck.

“FUCK.” He panted. He pulled out, both of them still breathing heavy. Jared got up and got a towel and cleaned them both up and collapsed next to Jensen. 

“You ok?” He whispered into Jensen’s neck as he nuzzled him. 

“Perfect.” Jensen sighed. They fell asleep a moment later completely fucked out and exhausted. 

Christmas morning came and Jensen woke up to his phone ringing.

“Hello?” He growled. 

“Merry Christmas Jenny-bear!” Donna Ackles said laughing into the phone. She knew her son was not a morning person and that he hated that nickname. 

“Christ, mom, it’s early! And stop with the Jenny bear!” He whined. Jared chuckled beside him and that earned him and elbow in the ribs. It only caused him to laugh harder. 

“Jensen don’t you dare let those babies open their presents from Santa until we get there.” Jensen looked at the clock.

“Mom, it’s seven am. They’ll be up any minute I can’t keep them held back for long, what time is everyone coming?” 

“Jared’s family is on the way, and we’ll be there in about twenty minutes. So you two lazy asses get up and get showered. We’re bringing breakfast.” She hung up the phone and Jensen whined.

“WHY did we agree to do this?” He rolled over onto Jared and buried his face into Jared’s neck. Jared laughed softly.

“Come on sleepy head, we got work to do. Oh, and Merry Christmas.” He kissed the top of Jensen’s head. Jensen mumbled something into Jared’s skin that sounded like Merry Christmas. Jared finally got Jensen up by promising him a blowjob in the shower. Once that was taken care of and Jensen jerked Jared off quick and dirty, they got dressed and Jared went to put on coffee while Jensen made the bed and picked up the clothes they threw all over the floor the night before. 

When he got to the kitchen he whined.

“Jared, my ass hurts.” He looked up to see Jared turn eight shades of red before noticing both of their sisters sitting at the table with coffee cups in front of them. The girls laughed uncontrollably.

“TMI big brother!” Mac shouted. Megan made a gagging noise. Jensen was so embarrassed. 

“I hate you all.” He mumbled then went to get the kids up and changed. While he was in there Jared came into the room. 

“I’m sorry Jensen, I would have given you a warning but I didn’t expect you to come out and say something like that.” Jensen glared at him. Jared said.

“How bad does it hurt?” Jensen huffed.

“Not as much as my pride does right now.” Jared tried to stifle the laugh. Jensen glared at him.

“Aw are you pouting?” Jared teased. 

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled. Jared took Libby from Jensen so he could change Jake.

“Honestly Jensen, are you ok?” Jared went from laughing to concerned. Jensen shrugged.

“Yeah, just sore, you know.” Jared put Libby on his hip and wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist from behind him.

“I’m sorry you got embarrassed babe. Please don’t let it ruin our Christmas.” Jensen nodded.

“I’m not. Just humiliated but I’ll get over it. Thankful it was just our sisters, though and not our parents or our brothers.” Jared nodded, knowing it could have been way worse, and knowing that Jensen was just pouting and after coffee and a little time, he’d probably be laughing about it, too. 

They finished getting the kids ready and brought them down to the living room, where now all of their families were. Jake’s eyes lit up when he saw all the presents.

“Ooooo Da-Da, Dad!!” He pointed. Jensen smiled.

“Yeah buddy, Santa came! Let’s eat some breakfast then you can open all your presents, ok?” Jake clapped. Donna came over and took Jake from Jensen’s arms. 

“Come to Nana, honey. Grandpa and I brought you donuts!” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Can we give him a piece of fruit with it at least?” Donna scoffed.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, we used to let you eat cookies for breakfast on Christmas. It’s one day, get over it.” Jared chuckled and sat on the floor with Libby in his lap and broke off pieces of a powdered donut for her to eat. She got more on Jared and on the floor than in her mouth, but once everyone had their fill of coffee and donuts they let all the kids tear into their gifts. There were lots of oohs and ahhs by the parents and grandparents as all the children opened their gifts with delighted squeals. Once that chaos and wrapping paper was cleared the grown ups opened their gifts. Jared and Jensen got Donna and Sherry a wine of the month membership for a year. They got Alan and Gerry a gift certificate for the elite golf club. They got both of their parents a weekend at a bed and breakfast in Corpus Cristi to which their parents were very pleased. They got their brothers tickets to a Spurs game and the wives tickets to Hamilton. They gave their sisters concert tickets for Maroon five and each got a one hundred dollar mall gift card. The nieces and nephews got toys, so many toys. 

Jared and Jensen opened their gifts from their families and siblings. They bought them things for the house; they got beautiful watches and an expensive bottle of scotch. 

It was down to Jared and Jensen exchanging gifts. Jensen said he wanted to go first and handed Jared the gift from him. He said the gift from the kids could be last. Jared smiled and unwrapped the box, and opened the shirt box to find a few papers stapled together. He was stunned into silence when he read what was on the pages. 

“Jensen. What? How?” Jensen smiled, and explained to the families.

“Jared has wanted the piece of property near Murray’s farm to build his dream house. It was owned by this –well-jackass Mark Pellegrino. I got him to meet with me, and talked him into selling me half the property. What Jared didn’t know was that Pellegrino owned ten acres, not just two. I probably overpaid, but I knew how much Jared wanted this, so, it’s a little more land than we planned on, but we can start to build as soon as he wants. The land is ready, perked and everything.” Jared’s chin quivered.

“This is incredible Jensen. I can’t believe this. I love you.” He launched himself into Jensen’s arms and Jensen chuckled. 

“I can’t wait to build the house and live there with you and the kids.” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear. Jared sat back and wiped away tears. 

“Ok, your turn. Wow.” He handed Jensen the gift. He unwrapped the box, opened it, saw the next box, gave Jared bitch face, opened that and then saw the last box.

“Jared! Seriously!” He yelled, faking annoyance. He was laughing as he opened the last box. Inside that was the velvet ring box. Jared got down on his knee, took Jensen’s hand and said.

“I can’t remember a time in my life that I haven’t loved you. You were my first friend, my best friend, and after ten years you came home to me. You are the love of my life. The ONLY man I’ve ever loved. Will you marry me, Jensen? Please.” Jensen was shocked. He opened the box and took out the ring. 

“Wait, was this, Jared,” Jensen said, his voice shaking with emotion. “Was this Grandpa Padalecki’s ring?” Jared nodded and took it out of Jensen’s hand.

“I need an answer babe.” He said, nervously. Jensen looked up at him, his green eyes shining, full of tears and a huge smile on his face. 

“Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you.” Jared slid the ring on Jensen’s finger and kissed him slow and sweet. 

When they parted all of the women were crying and the men were teary eyed. Jensen cleared his throat.

“This is probably the most emotional Christmas gift exchange in history, and this last gift is only going to add to that.” Jensen handed Jared the thin box. It said it was from Libby and Jake. 

Jared grinned as he opened the box. Inside was a hand made card. He opened the card and it had each of their little handprints in it. In Jensen’s handwriting it said.

“Will you be our Daddy?” Jared lifted the card to find adoption papers with the kids names, Jensen’s signature and a place for Jared’s signature. Jared choked out a sob.

“Does anyone have a pen?” Jensen handed him one from the drawer in the end table and Jared signed, “Yes, of course I will.” Tears were streaming down his face. “Mom, Dad, you’re grandparents. Congratulations!” Jensen explained that all they had to do was file the papers and go before the judge to have it finalized.

Everyone exchanged hugs and congratulated both of them. The kids played with their new toys as the adults sat around talking. Jensen kept looking at his hand, still in shock. Jared leaned over and said.

“I was so nervous I forgot to show you the engraving inside.” Jensen took off the ring and saw Always etched in the white gold. 

“I can’t believe you remembered that!” Jensen laughed. “Only you would put a Harry Potter line in an engagement ring.” Jared smiled.

“Well, you were the one that said you hoped someday someone would love you like that. I honestly FELT like Snape for the longest time.” Jensen rolled his eyes, again, at Jared. 

“I love you so much. Thank you.” 

Mackenzie said loudly, “Isn’t this the part in the Hallmark movie when the couple kisses and the credits roll to the tune of some cheesy Christmas song?” 

Jensen laughed, leaned over to kiss Jared soundly then pulled back and said, “We are WAY cooler than Hallmark.” 

 

Epilogue  
Five Years Later

“Jared, you just about ready?” Jensen shouted from the foyer. Jared shouted back.

“Give me two minutes, just putting Sam’s shoes on.” Jensen ushered Libby and Jake out to the SUV, a newer one than Jared had five years ago. Jared came out of the house with a little three year old girl with brown wavy hair and his hazel eyes along with an infant car seat with a little boy who was just two months old. He also had his eyes and a little tuft of brown hair. Samantha Leigh and Jackson Ross were born by surrogate two years after Jensen and Jared were married. 

They got married on February 9, just a couple months after getting engaged, and by the end of the summer their dream house was built and they were moving in. The adoption went through by the following Christmas and now the Ackles-Padalecki’s were a family of six. Well, six humans, two dogs and a cat. 

Jensen started his job at the rehab hospital and quickly fell in love with it. It was less busy than his practice in San Diego, but it was steady. 

Jared still owned the construction company, but he no longer worked on the actual job sites. He did the administrative work from home so that he could stay home with the kids. 

Jared got the kids to the SUV and Jensen picked up Samantha, or Sam as they called her, and buckled her into her car seat while Jared snapped Jackson’s infant car seat into place. 

“You guys ready?” He said excitedly. 

“YES!” the three older children shouted. Jensen got behind the wheel and drove the two miles to Murray’s farm. He got the stroller out and took Jackson out of his car seat, buckling him in the stroller. Sam held Jared’s hand while Libby and Jake ran ahead to give “Uncle Chad” a big hug. 

“Hey ladybug!” Chad said swinging Libby around before putting her back on the ground, then doing the same thing to Jake. Both kids laughed. 

Chad said, “You guys ready to find the perfect tree?” They nodded enthusiastically. The three men walked around the farm inspecting all the trees for almost an hour before finding “the one.” Chad tied it to the top of the SUV and told the guys he’d be over that night for the game. 

The family went home and put up their tree in the big picture window. Once the tree was up and decorated Jared and Jensen hung lights on the outside of their house. Christmas was their favorite time for so many reasons. They remembered all their Christmases as children, and how hard the ten years apart had truly been, but reconnecting around Christmas, falling even more in love, getting engaged and becoming a family made this time of year magical, and not just in the Christmas spirit kind of way. 

Jared and Jensen were ridiculously happy and even more in love than they were five years before. Their life wasn’t perfect like a Hallmark movie, but it was pretty damn close… and they were still cooler than Hallmark


End file.
